How the Couch Got Its Groove Back
by Kay20
Summary: *Complete* Neela is forced to take a vacation and visits Boston and Baton Rouge. It's angst, romance and leather couches all rolled into one story. And of course, Ray and Reela.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, after "hearing" tons of Ray in tonight's episode I was inspired to finally put this up. I wanted to have it fully done because cliffhangers give me nightmares and make me hit the refresh button an unhealthy amount of times. ******** The story ate and ate away at me until I finally put it on paper. Hope you like it!**

**This one's for all the Reela fans! (And in particular the Save Reela board-mates that make over-analyzing tons of fun.)**

*****

Neela had never been to Boston before. It was apparently a smaller city with a downtown that wasn't very large, but she appreciated the history the town had. It reminded her of London, though a very young teenage version of it.

Abby had taken her to a restaurant in Beacon Hill, saying it was the closest thing to "traditional Boston" she could show her. Neela liked the neighborhood, its lanterns lighting the cobblestone streets and the slightly yellow snow. It was perfect weather for a hearty meal, followed by coffee or hot apple cider. The weather was less biting here than in Chicago, and even though there was still snow, the temperature was a welcome reprieve from the more chilly weather she had left behind. Still cold, but not the cold that made your nose feel like it had left the vicinity of your face.

Abby had left Luka behind with Joe, simply stating "this is one of the few girlfriend nights I get, suck it up." Neela didn't think Luka had minded with the way the two men were bonding over a children's book. Luka doted on his son. That was readily apparent from the fact that they barely got a half wave upon leaving the Kovac/Lockhart apartment.

A vacation in March – it was just this side of sad. Dubenko had finally come to her and in his typical round-a-bout manner had mumbled something about HR and fulfilling time off requirements and wouldn't she like to get out of Chicago and go someplace warm?

She had literally maxed out her time off – something a doctor had a tendency to do. But with her lack of a social life she had probably maxed the damn thing out faster than the other residents before her. She had brainstormed – where should she go? Then had she realized the only thing she wanted to do was see friends.

So, she had booked her week (Dubenko: "Neela, it's never a good time. Just take the damn week whenever you want.") in March, and had called Abby for a visit.

And she had called Ray.

The latter took three nights of pacing in front of the phone. Wondering if it was appropriate for her to ask. Wondering if the "girlfriend from Georgia" would mind her visiting. Wondering if she cared if the Georgia peach minded. Wondering if Ray would give her a lame excuse, causing her to spend the rest of her vacation on the couch in her apartment.

She finally grew some tequila-aided balls and called. Thankfully he picked up – she hadn't even planned what her voicemail would have been. Knowing her she just would have hung up, then realized her missed call would have appeared on his phone all too late. These days she avoided the topic of "girlfriends from Georgia." She wondered if he noticed.

During their phone calls neither mentioned the text message exchange from January, both hoping the other would bring it up.

Much to her relief he had jumped at the opportunity of having her visit, and even said he'd rearrange some of his shifts to get two consecutive days off. She didn't doubt his bribery skills were up to the task. Then he had asked her what the hell took her so long, and by the way, if she thought she was staying at a hotel she had another thing coming.

She wondered what the "girlfriend from Georgia" would think of that.

So that led to her vacation – three days in Boston, four days in Baton Rouge. The Boston part hadn't been so hard, but as she faced down her flight to Baton Rouge even her scalp felt like it was stressed to the limit.

"It's not going to be that bad." Abby scooped more curry onto her plate. "You need to chill out. One look at that expression you're wearing and Ray will think that all that he's in for during your visit is misery and boredom."

"I can't stop. It's like every time I think 'what's the worst that could happen?' I come up with eighteen other scenarios that show what a bad idea this was." Neela knew her imagination could run rabid, but ever since she had started packing and reality had set in her imagination had her in a constant vise. And it wasn't pretty.

"Why are you freaking out about this? It's _Ray_. He's not exactly a Bond lothario. I distinctly remember having to remind him to take his dirty laundry from his locker. Remember the green shirt he had in there that had been vomited on? He had that in there for _days,_ Neela." Abby shuddered.

Neela just stared, morosely wondering if she needed to recap everything that had happened in the last two years. Ray might have been a slob, but he was still her slob.

Her expression must have said enough for her because Abby rebounded with, "Ok, I know you said he looked great the last time you saw him. But I doubt that his new maturity has cured him of his basic personality traits. He's still easygoing, and he still has a 'whatever goes' 'tude." Abby leaned over and placed a hand on the knee that Neela hadn't realized she had been shaking under the table. Great, now she was developing additional nervous ticks to place into the Ray-Barnett-induced-annoyances treasure trove.

"That's part of the problem. I don't want to drag him down to my level. He has his shit together. I don't." Pathetic, overly worried and neurotic were the only adjectives Neela had for herself in the past year. "Wait. Did I just say Ray Barnett had his shit together?"

Both women suddenly paused. Abby responded with: "I think Hell just froze over."

They both descended into chuckles, relieving some of Neela's tension.

Abby sighed. "Neela, you should be viewing this as an opportunity. See what happens."

"What's going to happen? He has a girlfriend." Neela winced. A stranger at the next table would have been able to catch the dejected tone in that statement, it was so obvious.

"Ah-ha!" Abby pointed at her emphatically. "You want to get it on with him."

"Abby!" Neela hissed. "Would you mind not sharing my personal life with all the patrons of this restaurant? Besides which, I never said –"

"_Sure_ you didn't. You, my friend, have a lousy poker face."

"It doesn't mean I'm ready to shag him!"

Abby responded by carefully eating a piece of chicken curry, chewing it until it seemed like she would have pulverized the chicken one hundred times over.

"Abby!" Neela thrust her hand into her hair with frustration. "He- I-"

Chicken. Chewing.

"When he left he made it sound final. He was in a 'good' place. A place without a neurotic friend interfering with his life. A place with a 'girlfriend from Georgia.' I'm doing nothing but visiting. Nothing!"

"The land of denial you're in isn't pretty."

"I'm just repeating what he said."

"And then he texted you."

"So?"

"Did you ever talk about it?"

"Confess to the fact that a teenager sent a message I couldn't? No!" Neela forced herself to take a bite of what she could have sworn was the most tasteless curry on the planet.

Abby just stared.

"What?"

"Were you always this timid? I could have sworn you had confidence with men at some point. You were never this shy with Michael."

Chicken. Chewing.

"Neela – the problem is that you are gonna have to take some initiative on this one. From the way you tell it, Ray was always the initiator in the past, and this time around I suspect he's not going to try until you give him a clue as to whether it's reciprocated."

"I've given him clues. Haven't I given him clues?"

"Name one."

"I kissed him."

"Yeah, two years ago in a car on the way home. _Wow_. Dr. Rasgotra, gotta hold you back you're so on fire."

"No – before he left for home!"

"Uh, no. The way you told it to me the first time, _he_ kissed _you_."

"I told him I was ready for a relationship."

"As he was lying in a hospital bed doped up on God knows what."

"I wanted him to stay the night!"

Abby cocked her head to the side and gave Neela her best skeptical look. "Did you say those exact words?"

"Yes!"

Abby squinted.

"I hate you."

"Truth's a bitch sweetheart."

"Okay, so what do I do? Tell him, Ray, I know you have this new girlfriend, hope her parents were great during Thanksgiving, and by the way, and oh you know, I'd consider sleeping with you?"

"Were you raised by monkeys?"

"I'm agitated."

"I can see that." Abby tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear, turning serious and thinking hard. "Neela, I can't tell you what to do, but what I _can_ see, what is so apparent to me, is that you _care_ about him. A lot. And you talk about sleeping and shagging when I know what you really mean is being together. And not just for one night. Am I right?"

Neela sighed into her curry. "It's hard to explain…"

"Try me."

"I'm a planner. Always have been. Partially why Michael and I had such difficult conversations. I can't plan around this one…and it's throwing me for a complete loop."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What I mean is, I can't look too hard at it because I think I know my answer, but if I admit the answer to 'do I care,' I'll have to plan. And I don't know if Ray is up for planning _with_ me. And it's _Ray_, Abby. He's not known for long-term commitment."

"He's committed to medicine. His family. You. Out of all of us he did a lot of growing up in his three years of residency at County."

"He still can't get a shot without breaking out in hives."

"Well, you can't win 'em all."

Neela finally finished her dinner and set the plate aside, idly wondering what she would eat while in Baton Rouge. And if she would remember any of it. She quietly said, "I want it to work. He makes me feel… He just…makes me feel." She winced, wondering how umpteenth years of education fled the minute she had to discuss her feelings.

Abby, with the tact she always seemed to have, just let it go. "You better have me on speed dial. I expect daily reports. I live for daily reports."

"I hope I have something to report."

"Neela. It's you. You'll have something to report."

As they left the restaurant Neela lifted her face to the cold night, sending a silent prayer that her vacation would be fruitful and full of romance. She supposed she could chalk it up to a slow building burning excitement, but the thought of seeing Ray Barnett was making March seem like a month full of promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Neela swore Delta Airlines hated her. But then she had known flying in March came with its dangers. Between a flight delay, the soda she had spilled on herself and the scenarios that were running through her head, she knew she was going to arrive looking bedraggled and mussed. Always a great first impression.

The good news was that with the delay Ray was now going to pick her up. The bad news was that she wasn't going to have time to primp. She normally wasn't a primper, but she had wanted to start her four days off right.

As the plane finally taxied into it's final destination she noticed how much more foliage there seemed to be here. Or that could have been just from the standpoint of being trapped in a hospital all day long. Though the hospital linoleum had long since faded into the background the distinct lack of outside air and greenery hadn't.

Heart starting to pick up speed she shuffled along with the rest of the passengers off the plane. She hoped Ray hadn't brought his girlfriend along with him. She hoped the next four days wouldn't be painful. She hoped the un-voiceable.

Heading to the baggage claim area she spotted a familiar tousled head. She still couldn't get used to his _hair_. When she had seen him in October it had looked floppy and touchable – a far cry from the spiky hair that had been gelled within an inch of its life. But it was still him, dressed in comfy dark blue jeans and a long-sleeved forest green crewneck t-shirt.

At the sight of her he broke into an easy smile, and when he caught sight of the dark stain sitting on her black pants and blue sweater the smile widened into a grin.

The bastard – he didn't look nervous at all.

"I see you haven't given up your clumsy tendencies." Ray's greeting.

"I see you haven't given up your biting sarcasm." Neela's return.

And just like that they goofily grinned at one another and Neela felt her tension ease. She had forgotten that – Ray always had the ability to calm her down.

He leaned down to give her a hug hello and she gratefully clutched at him, already feeling welcomed. As they let each other go she quickly checked around him to make sure there were no girlfriends hiding. Other than a gaggle of teenage students being greeted by their parents and a few families, there didn't seem to be any candidates.

With mutual unspoken agreement they headed towards the baggage carousel to claim her bag.

"Couldn't just bring a carry-on huh?"

"I had to pack for two climates, that just wasn't going to happen." And it was also due to the fact that she had emptied nearly her entire wardrobe contents into her suitcase not knowing what she might need while in Baton Rouge.

"How's Abby?"

She regaled him with Abby's Mass General tales. Apparently County wasn't the only hospital with nutjobs and wackos. She had finished a particularly funny story involving a misplaced stethoscope when her bag finally arrived.

"Your luck held." Ray gestured at her luggage.

"I didn't know how much luck I had left – I smell like diet coke and crushed pretzels."

"You can take a shower when we get to my place."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"You'll see."

They headed out towards the parking lot with no shortage of things to talk about. Neela needed to update Ray on ex-coworker gossip, and Ray updated Neela on work, physical therapy and outings with friends. She noticed her distinct lack of a social life compared to his social whirl.

She noticed that there was no mention of a "girlfriend from Georgia."

She decided that she hated put-together Southern Belles who didn't spill drinks on themselves and had immaculate manners and make-up skills.

She decided she was delusional.

But most of all she decided she really missed Ray.

As he drove he pointed out various sights to her with the pride of a hometown native.

"There's so much _space_." Neela felt like the world around her stretched for miles, quite a bit different than downtown Chicago and tight London.

"We will eventually get to the city you know. I don't live in the swamp or anything. We're civilized folk." He sounded amused at her curiosity and inserted a bit of Southern twang. Mostly she wanted to know what in Baton Rouge held so much appeal for him versus Chicago and they talked about that for awhile.

"They're just different cities Neela. Things here go at a slower pace, people take their time. I needed that to ground me while I recovered."

"Do you still leave the milk out?"

He turned to her in surprise at her non-sequitor. She had wanted to change the topic.

"Uh-" He scrunched up his face as he clearly tried to remember where he left the milk carton this morning.

"I'll take that as a yes. You did clean for me right? We don't need to stop at the nearest hardware store for fumigation tools before we head in? Cause I didn't bring disinfecting wipes with me."

"Neela Rasgotra not carry Purell?"

"I said wipes, not Purell."

He smiled. "I think it'll meet your standards."

"You're lucky they're not very high."

After only a half an hour they pulled into a safe-looking suburban neighborhood and up to a 1960s–ish rectangular two-story unit that had what looked like only a few apartments on each floor.

"Home sweet home." Ray maneuvered his way out of the car and for the first time Neela remembered his prosthetics as she caught a flash of metal. It still amazed her how Ray moved so smoothly. She figured that was partially due to his natural rhythm.

They removed the suitcase from the back of the car and Neela promptly wheeled the suitcase behind her as they walked up to the apartment building. Ray retrieved his mail and they walked down a very neutral toned hall down to a door near the end. It was funny how no matter where you went, some apartment buildings just looked the same.

Ray must have read her mind because he said, "I face the back of the lot which is great as I get a garden. And the apartment is pretty large. Plus my neighbors are solid."

Ray ushered Neela forward through the now open door, and she inhaled a quick breath as she caught her first glimpse of Ray's new home.

It was the same…but not. She remembered some of the items around the room: the records, the guitar on a stand near the records, various posters, the leather couch. Other items were new – he had a few plants here and there (most of them in a state of decay), an actual rug graced his hardwood floors, and the TV was different (read: bigger) than the last one they had. Plus he had an actual dining room table stuffed against one wall. It was Ray Barnett…but older.

Memories flooded back through her as she surveyed the various items, and as she turned to Ray to ask where she could put her stuff she saw that his eyes were slightly widened as well. For him it must have been seeing her in this room with the articles that had described their lives and their relationship for a long period of time.

The question she was going to ask got usurped by a quiet, "you kept some of the furniture."

Ray's response did nothing to break the tension in the room. "Yeah, I couldn't afford to replace everything."

She heard the upstairs neighbor walk from one end of their apartment to the other, she heard a clock ticking somewhere, and if she listened hard enough she could swear she heard her heart falling somewhere in the region of her toes.

She tried to lighten the mood. "Thank God you got rid of those damn lava lamps. They were useless and ugly to boot."

He shook his head almost as if to get rid of cobwebs and promptly responded, "They were awesome – come on, you had to admit they set a great tone for our apartment."

"What tone? Hi, we live in a crack den?"

"Hey – they distracted people from leftover pizza boxes."

"Ray, I have to admit, you've cleaned up your act quite a bit." There wasn't a pile of clothes on the couch, and the kitchen didn't look like a tornado had run through it. She turned back to him, noticing that he had eased into a more relaxed stance, though he still had his fists stuffed into his pockets.

"Neela, I hired a housekeeper. Came with the pay raise." And with that he broke into loud laughter, lighting up the room and her heart.

And for the first time in awhile she shamelessly giggled. "You are such a goober."

"People in glass houses…" He said menacingly. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

They got her stuff situated into a relatively plain guest room which Ray mentioned he just hadn't gotten around to decorating yet. Didn't know if he wanted to either since it was just an apartment and not a house. He mentioned that he pulled just enough of a larger salary in his new position that he could afford this place (much cheaper than Chicago), but that he definitely didn't live in the center of things anymore. There was a small neighborhood of restaurants and shops nearby, but he wasn't downtown – though it wasn't far. That was okay with him, he wanted to be close to the action, but not directly in it. The scene sometimes made him tired nowadays.

She was dying to see his bedroom but didn't have the guts to ask. She also noticed that there were no signs of the "girlfriend from Georgia."

He gave her a set of towels (mismatching naturally) and showed her where the bathroom was. It was back out in the hallway so she'd have to bring a set of clothes with her or rush through the living room to get back to the spare room. She decided she'd rather die than parade around in her towel, so she hightailed it to the shower carrying an extra set of clothes.

When she had scrubbed off airplane/airport dust and smells she finally made her way back to the living room, searching for Ray. She noticed he had turned the radio on, and she finally caught that there was a glass door on one wall of the main room that led outside. It had previously been covered by a burgundy curtain. Outside was where Ray was, barbecuing.

Out of nowhere a flash of lust went through her as she looked at his strong arms cooking over the grill. She laughed at herself. What a cliché. Man cooking meat equaled hot. But she had to admit that whatever he was cooking smelled great, and the weather was this side of perfect. In the sixties it was slightly cold but humid, meaning that with a sweater it was perfectly fine to sit outside. It also meant that her hair stood out around her head like a halo. Choosing to dry it with the hair dryer that she wasn't surprised Ray had, had only made matters worse. It was frizzy and curly and she couldn't care less because Ray was barbecuing.

And because she had looked in the medicine cabinet and there was still no sign of the "girlfriend from Georgia." No leftover make-up or other girly items that would signify "a girl stays here!"

She slid open the glass door and made her way to the convenient bench and table that were outside.

"Feel better?" Ray asked.

"I feel human."

"That's always a good start." With a flourish he indicated his grill. "I hope you don't mind, but we are eating BBQ a la Barnett tonight."

Neela grinned. "Is everything you cook 'a la Barnett?' Seriously, do you do anything to the items you cook except cook them?"

"Says the woman who thinks cooking is ordering from the local Chinese restaurant. When I came over you had the number memorized."

She was chagrined. "You noticed."

"That and the fact that your refrigerator had nothing but a few salad-y items and a smattering of fruit."

"At least I'm healthy. I distinctly remember someone eating his way through the pastry section of the Jumbomart."

"I needed to scientifically determine whether Ho-Hos or Ding-Dongs were better than Twinkies."

"All I remember is those pink coconut things you brought home."

"Snoballs?! You can't rag on snoballs – they're an acquired taste."

"How you are thin is beyond me."

Ray patted his stomach and smiled widely. "Good metabolism."

Neela shook her head but thought back to their combined meals. Without him she might not have tasted real chicken for several nights in a row while she was working. Yes, he ate sugar and pizza, but he also surprisingly made an effort to cook with real meat and real vegetables from time to time. He must have learned from his mom. Neela had always found an excuse to be home during said cooking nights. Inevitably along with at least two members of Ray's band.

She dragged her knees up towards her head, hugging her shins and leaning back against the table. "BBQ a la Barnett sounds wonderful." She said shyly.

For a time a comfortable silence fell as she watched him cook. She noticed how his arms had filled out – likely a result of physical therapy – and how in general his upper torso looked stronger. How he still had a thin waistline. She noticed how he seemed at ease, and how his smile remained on his face. He looked at peace and at home.

Her fingers itched to run through his hair. She clutched her fingers tighter around her shins. She beat the nerves back and just tried to focus on the evening and being there.

It suddenly occurred to her that she hadn't called Abby.

She interrupted the silence with, "I have to call Abby to let her know I'm here. She wanted to make sure I didn't chicken out."

That caused him pause, making him stop in mid meat flipping. "Why would you chicken out?"

She looked him evenly in the eye and said, "You know why."

And they were both suddenly thrown back to an evening when she had said, "I think we both know why." Memories clouded the space between them and she chose that moment to go retrieve her cellphone.

"Hey Abby."

"Neela! How are you?"

"Oh, doing good I think."

"You think? No seriously, how _are _you? Wait -" Neela heard a man's voice rumbling in the background, and then, "Luka wants to know if you and Ray have professed your love for one another yet." A bit of outraged mumbling in the background. "I know you didn't say it like that, but that's what you meant, right?"

"You talked about this with Dr. Kovac?!" Neela felt a blush coming on as she imagined Luka sighing over the stupidity of the students he had worked with oh so long ago.

"He's Luka to you now, and of course I talked about it with him. We needed a man's perspective."

"We?"

"I'm in this with you at this point. No turning back. So. How are _you_?"

"Really, I'm fine. His place is lovely, he's being lovely, I've only been here a couple of hours so far."

"T-minus 3 days."

"Abby, you know I'm bad with ultimatums!"

"If you don't come back with at least a hickey I'm going to be pissed. Now hand the phone over."

"What?"

"Hand the phone over. I want to speak with Ray."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't spoken with him in weeks and I want to say hello."

"You promise?"

"Of course I promise, I don't believe in meddling in other people's love lives remember? I could barely handle my own."

Neela took the phone back outside and handed it to Ray with a "she wants to talk to you."

Smiling he took the phone and pressed it between his ear and shoulder, removing the grilling meat and vegetables onto nearby plates. "Lockhart."

She couldn't hear Abby's voice, but she did hear Ray's laughter as he asked after Luka and Joe. It had been a long time since the three amigos had been together. She hoped this wasn't the last conversation the three of them would share.

With a "take care of yourself Lockhart" he swung the phone shut and brought over plates heaping with food.

"Who do you think is going to eat all of this?" Neela eyeballed the sheer quantity of food.

Sheepishly he replied, "I kinda got used to buying more than I needed because of how many of you starving souls I had to feed. I couldn't quite break myself of the habit. I eat a lot of leftovers."

She suddenly realized how hungry she was and dove in. Dinner passed in a leisurely state with them talking across the table about anything that came to mind. Politics, hospital politics, Morris, neighbors, TV, Tivo… Anything of course except them and the "girlfriend from Georgia."


	3. Chapter 3

"So…I was kind of in a nostalgic mood." Ray watched Neela finish washing the last of the dishes, placing them in the dishrack.

Neela wondered how he knew that a night in was what the doctor ordered. Most people would have taken her out the first night she arrived in a new city. But tonight all she wanted was to keep Ray to herself, away from the outside world. She wanted to reacquaint herself with her Roomie, reground herself. Baton Rouge awaited tomorrow.

She smiled. "Let me guess, you rented a horror classic."

"Only the best horror movie since the 1980s."

"Do you have popcorn?"

He looked aghast. "She asks whether I have popcorn." Muttering to himself he puttered through the kitchen gathering the aforementioned popcorn and other snack-like items. She was pleased to see that the snack tray wasn't completely made up of junk.

"Wow – fruit. I didn't think you knew it existed."

"Been trying to be healthier this year Rasgotra."

She headed over to the sofa, trying to avoid having both of them encounter "the" sofa at the same time. The spot of countless arguments, countless sleepovers and countless scary movie moments. But she needn't have worried as he came over with the snack tray and plopped himself on the couch next to her without pause. She figured that men must not notice these things. Or that they just didn't care.

She fell asleep sometime in the second hour of the movie, worn out from stress, traveling, and basking in the warm glow of Ray Barnett. She missed him looking down at her with a perplexed expression on his face. She missed him quietly touching her abundant hair. She missed him staring out into the dark wondering how Neela Rasgotra could still make him feel like kissing her senseless. She missed Ray wondering how he was going to say good-bye only a few short days later.

Neela was rocked awake a bit later when Ray cautiously moved her head to stand-up and replace the food. She rubbed her eyes. "Sorry, did I fall asleep?"

Ray placed the snack tray on the counter and turned towards her smiling softly. "I bet you didn't get much sleep at Abby's."

"With a toddler and doctors getting up at strange hours? Yeah, no."

"I'll pick up this stuff – you head to bed."

She got up anyway and finished carrying leftover items into the kitchen. Impulsively she reached over and hugged Ray, hoping he could feel her thank you in her arms. But she said it anyway.

"Thank you."

He kept his arms loosely around her and leaned back to say, "For what?"

"For being you. For being able to be friends again. For having me here."

"You're always welcome."

"I know."

She reluctantly leaned away from him, feeling like he was being peeled away from her bit by bit. It wasn't a pleasant sensation. As soon as they were fully disconnected her nerve endings tingled with the need to be held all over again. She wondered when she had become such a girl.

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day brought with it a trip into Baton Rouge. Neela learned that Ray preferred quantity over quality with the sheer amount of places they visited. She had to laugh – it mirrored his doctoring style, always the closer.

She couldn't remember when she felt so carefree. She thought about work from time to time during inane moments (how was that patient doing? did Andrew know how to do that special procedure?), but for the most part she focused on Ray and learning what Baton Rouge had to offer.

She wanted to see where he worked but Ray said they would go in the next day when there was more going on.

Neela learned that Baton Rouge had much to offer between the Mississippi River, the performing arts center and the plantation homes. She learned that she had just missed Mardi Gras (thank god). She learned that the live music scene was tremendous and that Ray would play with some friends from time to time. She was glad he hadn't given up the guitar.

They ended the night at a Cajun restaurant in town, tired but happy with all they had accomplished that day.

"I can't believe you bought that cheesy magnet." Ray rolled his eyes at the puffed up monstrosity that she had bought for her fridge.

"Hey – it's a tradition. The Rasgotras buy cheesy magnets." A tradition created to purchase something as a remembrance when they were cash strapped but still wanted a taste of their trip.

"I always wondered why we had such an odd medley of magnets on our fridge."

"Now you know. And I haven't forgiven you for breaking the one from Paris."

"It had a phallic Eiffel Tower on it. It was hideous."

"It was Parisian!"

"Like the McDonalds in Paris is Parisian."

"I still have my magnets in a box somewhere. I never did get around to putting them up." Neela didn't want to mention that it wasn't like she had a ton of photos to put on her fridge. Her social life had waned when he left, and it was still on life support.

Ray said, "This should inspire you then. You'll have a lot of photos from this trip."

"I'm lucky to have tons of photos. You kept yelling at me to hurry up."

"Positioning your camera to take the fiftieth photo of an interesting door is not my idea of a good time."

"It was an _interesting_ door."

"It was a door."

The conversation carried them back home where they both stumbled into their respective rooms and into bed, tired from a full day of activities. The beer they had both drank with dinner had loaned a helping hand as well.

Which was why Neela was surprised when she awoke with a start at 2:32am. She had no idea what woke her. She wasn't bothered from a nightmare, she didn't have to pee. She was just…awake.

After twenty minutes of fruitless tossing and turning she decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

She padded out in her pajamas, hoping she wouldn't wake Ray with the clinking of glasses or pouring of water. From what she could see his bedroom door was firmly closed.

She had a blast from the past when she tripped over one of his Converse sneakers and thudded into the sofa and then onto the floor. The hardwood floors didn't do much to muffle the sound of her fall. Nor the whispered sound of her "bullocks!" that resonated through the empty room.

A bleary "you okay?" came from behind the closed bedroom door.

Neela suddenly regretted the choice of her sleeping attire as she got to her feet. Solid purple cotton pajamas that did nothing for her figure and looked about as sexy as Snoopy. Victoria's Secret she wasn't.

As expected, the sound of a door opening hit her ears as she walked over to the cabinets to grab a glass, her foot smarting from the fall.

She called back, "I'm fine. Go back to bed." She got some water from the sink faucet.

"What did you trip over?" She could hear Ray padding over.

"Your shoe."

"Sorry 'bout that." Ray finally leaned into her line of vision as he came up to the counter and propped his hip against it. "Old habits die hard. Not used to having a roommate again."

Her mouth went dry as she struggled to remain focused on his eyes. All she registered was that he was shirtless, and that he was wearing long black drawstring pants with a very faded school logo – pants he had to have thrown over his boxers because they must not have been the most comfortable things to sleep in.

His chest was as lickable as the last time she had seen it.

She felt her color rising, and for some reason she couldn't get Abby's commentary about hickeys out of her head.

Who was she kidding? She knew the reason.

Neela stuffed the glass she had retrieved into her mouth and gulped down some water, only to manage choking on it and spraying it back up.

"Whoa there Nellie. Let's try practicing that whole swallowing thing. I know it can be hard, but all it takes is practice."

"How are you this quippy at 2:30 in the morning?"

"As I said, practice."

As she sputtered her throat clear her mind wandered to why he would be up at 2:30 in the morning to practice, and she scowled. Which was why she didn't feel responsible for the next words that left her mouth. She credited it to a sleep-deprived stupid moment.

"So what happened to the girl from Georgia?"

Ray blinked. "Girl from Georgia?"

She took another sip of water, avoiding looking at him. "Come on Ray, you met her family on Thanksgiving."

"Ah. That girl from Georgia."

"What, are there so many of them they run together?" She closed her eyes at the snide tone that accompanied her last words. She knew she wasn't being fair. She knew she was being irrational. But the thought of someone else touching that chest was making her blood rise.

"Neela."

She turned to fully face him, feeling the warmth of his bed radiating off his body. It took all her willpower not to just wrap her limbs around his body and share in that warmth. She prayed to multiple deities that he couldn't see that her nipples had hardened through her pajama top.

He quirked his head to the side, looking at her in silence. She took another sip of water, valiantly trying to hide her small frame behind the glass. She felt obvious, on fire, and rude.

Ray's eyes were indecipherable, glinting in the moonlight that drifted in from the slightly open curtain.

The tension in the room heightened slightly. She could hear them both breathing.

He finally finished his statement. "That's not fair."

She rubbed the glass against her forehead. "Crap. I know it's not. Sorry."

"As I said. Old habits die hard." He lifted the glass out of her hands and took a big chug out of it, draining the glass of the last bits of water. "I'm going back to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She honestly thought he was going to leave her question unanswered until he got to the entrance of his room. It was then that he threw back, "I broke up with her. She wasn't what I wanted." And without a single look in her direction he walked into his room and firmly closed the door.

Leaving Neela turned on, frustrated and confused as hell.

The rest of the night did not pass restfully for either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

By unspoken rule the next day neither of them mentioned the night before. If it was one thing they were good at, it was avoidance.

They started the day visiting Ray's workplace – a private hospital downtown that looked a whole bunch nicer than County. Or at least there were fewer stains on the ceilings.

What Neela noticed the most was how everyone loved Ray. Even as they accosted him with work questions, there were enough "my man's!," "yo, dudes," high-fives and raucous jokes accompanying the work questions that it was clear that Ray was respected, teased and well-liked. He had worked his magic here and won over folks just like he had done at County. Some things never changed.

Some things did. Watching him interact with some patients, Neela noticed how much he listened – giving orders, advice and perspective with a new found wisdom that he hadn't had before.

It only made him sexier.

She wondered how she ever thought blond Australian doctors were attractive.

And of course she noticed the speculative glances some of the hospital staff gave her. The female ones to be specific. Some evaluative, some curious. Ray Barnett definitely had admirers.

He took her to the surgery floor to introduce her to a couple of folks he knew. They were busy of course but she was able to squeeze out a couple of questions about specialties. Ray's eyebrows rose as she asked about specific programs the hospital had. She ignored him, knowing that if she answered his unspoken question about why she was asking, it would end the avoidance game they were both playing. And she wasn't ready for that yet.

After spending two hours touring and asking questions they were off to New Orleans. She drove the hour and a half distance under his tutelage. The car time was actually a welcome reprieve for Ray who was feeling quite tired after walking around more than he usually did. He explained that he was still building stamina on the prosthetics, but that he was fine. She managed to do a driving tour of New Orleans when they first got there to give him more time to rest.

The French Quarter, the graveyards, Bourbon Street, all of it was so different and interesting to her. Louisiana was different than any other state she had visited, and so very different from Chicago and the MidWest. Not good or bad different necessarily, just different.

She could get used to living here.

They again spent the day visiting various sights and finally headed back, this time after eating beignets at Café du Monde. True to form she managed to get powdered sugar all over herself. She wondered how she was such a klutz at eating, yet could perform intricate surgeries with no problem whatsoever. She supposed it was all about concentration and control.

Speaking of that, as the duo neared Ray's apartment the tension in the car went from comfortable easy silence and occasional conversation, to tense as the realization that this was Neela's last night in Baton Rouge came to both of them.

Neela thought back to a phone call she had engaged in earlier that day as Ray had visited the loo.

"Hey." Neela said.

"Hey there yourself. You done it yet?"

Neela sighed. "You're going to be disappointed in me. I failed last night."

Abby groaned. "What did you do?"

"Asked him about the ex-girlfriend."

"How was that a bad thing?"

Neela rubbed her eyes. "I did it while I was mad. At 2:30 in the morning."

"Neela, Neela, Neela. I'm not even going to go there. So…what was his response?"

"She's out of the picture."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Neela thought about that a little bit, and Abby patiently waited on the other end of the line. "We're so close Abby. So close. I just don't know how to properly nudge."

"How about you just forget nudging and go for it?" Abby thought back to the fateful office visit where she had decided once and for all that she wanted to be a mom.

"I'm not sure how."

"Do I need to draw you a diagram? Cause I figured you already had your birds and the bees figured out."

"It's not just that, it's – " Neela petered out as she spotted Ray making his way back towards her. "I gotta go."

"He's back huh?"

"Yup."

"Neela, I think this is your last shot. I hate to pressure you. But I think this is it. Be good."

Neela hung up on those familiar parting words.


	6. Chapter 6

Neela wandered out of the bedroom, tooth-brushed, face-washed and make-up free dressed in those same purple pajamas. She sat next to Ray on the couch, noticing that the black drawstring pants were back. This time with a black t-shirt.

She missed his chest.

She sat next to him as close as she dared, noticing that he didn't pull away.

"I think this has been my best vacation in years." She dragged her feet up onto the couch, tucking them beneath her thighs.

Ray smiled at her softly. "I'm glad."

"Are you going to visit Chicago again any time soon?" She tried to keep desperation out of her question, but a little bit leaked out and the question emerged quieter than she had wanted it to.

"Unfortunately, work is going to keep me here for awhile."

Neela suddenly heard rain start to pound against the outside window, causing the mood in the room to darken a little along with the weather outside.

Ray chuckled. "You're lucky. It rains here a lot – you were able to do your sight-seeing without being waterlogged. It rained last week."

"Guess I'm lucky about a lot of things." Neela looked at him, trying to put her feelings into words, trying to communicate feelings she wasn't quite sure were reciprocated anymore.

"Dr. Rasgotra, aren't you always lucky?"

"Not in some ways." Her enigmatic response had him reaching out and lightly brushing her shoulder in comfort. But before she could lean into his arm he took his hand back.

"Then you should create your own luck. I do."

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll call it the Barnett technique."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Ray dragged his body up and off the couch, running his hands through his hair tiredly.

The abruptness to the end of their conversation startled her. Somehow she had expected that they would stay up, talk until dawn. But he was being responsible – he had to go to work tomorrow by noon, and he was taking her to the airport for her flight by eleven. At least, she thought he was being responsible. Maybe he was just avoiding her.

Unfortunately, the thought made her freeze, and as a result, she was numb and tight through the hug he leaned down to give her with a whispered "good night." She caught a whiff of the soap he had showered with earlier as he leaned away, and inanely she thought that he smelled clean and fresh.

She watched his retreating form go into his bedroom, and then watched his door firmly close. A few minutes later she heard the squeak of bedsprings.

What the hell had just happened?


	7. Chapter 7

Another 2:30am moment. Neela wondered why 2:30am was her witching hour. Then she heard it. Amidst the rain still pounding the windows she heard the lyrical sounds of someone strumming a guitar. Quietly. It didn't sound like a song, more like chords aimlessly being strummed just to create harmony.

And suddenly she decided this was it. No more waiting, no more games.

Abby would have said that it took her long enough. And geez, could she have waited more towards the last minute? But you go girl!

Neela quietly got out of bed and headed for the door, only to pause as she realized the last thing she wanted to have was morning breath. She dug a mint out of her bag, hoping that she wasn't making too much noise, and praying that he wasn't going to bed anytime soon.

But the rain and the strumming continued.

She unbuttoned her pajama top, letting the plackets rest on her breasts, still covering her but leaving a line of skin exposed down her chest. Her fingers brushed against a very visible scar that appeared part of the way down, reminding her of all that she could have lost.

She opened the door and sent up a silent thank you that it hadn't creaked or whined. As she padded forward she took as much of a deep breath as possible without making too much noise, steeling herself for what she was about to do. No turning back now Rasgotra.

Ray was standing facing the sliding door, holding his guitar, looking out into the rain and night, somewhat lit by the moon that was shining through the partially open curtain. He was wearing only long black shorts that stopped just above the knee, exposing the prosthetics he was standing on. They glinted in the moonlight and she realized it was the first time she had seen them with his legs bare. When he had visited in Chicago he was so covered by winter work out clothes it was almost like he had been wearing pants.

She marveled at his strength, she marveled at his courage, and she was glad he still hadn't noticed her slowly walking up to him.

She saw when he finally caught her reflection in the glass, when she was almost upon him. His height advantage had blocked a good chunk of the view. His whole body tensed up and his gaze immediately fell to his legs.

So that's when she surprised him.

Walking up she pressed herself against the length of his back, letting him feel the warm skin of her chest against his cold one. She wondered why he wasn't shivering. Her arms came up and wrapped around him, cradling his waist and interfering with the pretty strumming that had reverberated around the room.

He had to have known this would wake her up.

She leaned her face against his upper arm, letting him see her reflection in the glass.

After a moment she drifted her hands upwards, tracing his chest firmly with her fingers and palms and hugging him even more to her. As her hands crossed over his nipples his gaze locked with hers in their reflection.

She lowered her hands back down to a more comfortable position, waiting. The guitar was impeding progress, and he had a death grip on the neck of it.

So she took the plunge.

"Ray. I need you." Her voice emerged strong. Emphatic. She was proud. She had half expected to stutter.

"Just tonight?" His voice was hoarse, tense.

"No."

He didn't look satisfied, and he still hadn't let go of the guitar, so she continued. "I want lots of nights, continual nights, more than one night. And now that I think about it, days too."

If he didn't say something soon the temptation to babble was going to take over. She held still, counting 1…2…3…

And before she got to four, he stepped away from her and she lost his expression in the glass. For a moment her heart stopped. Negative thoughts piled up in her brain like traffic on a highway, each fighting to be heard over the other.

Amid the mental chaos she saw Ray lean over to place the guitar back on the stand, and then turn around to face her.

"God fucking dammit. Took you fucking long enough." His angry eyes drifted down to catch her open pajama top. His gaze flickered away as his hands nervously clenched, then released.

Somewhere an Abby angel earned her wings.

Neela sucked in a loud breath. Her words emerged quickly, trying to eliminate the mental stampede.

"What matters is that I said it. And before 10:59 tomorrow."

"Neela. Are you serious? Because if you're not serious we're not going to come back from this."

She felt like the two feet of space between them was an acre.

"In the words of a certain Dr. Barnett, I'm downright fucking serious. I've missed you, I've thought about you, just being here makes me feel so damn happy I feel like I glow. And I want to kiss you so bad right now it's painful. Look at me. I'm British, we're a reserved people. I'm standing in your living room in unbuttoned pajamas Ray."

"I'm appreciating the view." He finally crossed the two feet between them and reached out to cradle her face with a large hand. She wanted to close her eyes and feel his warmth, but she felt his words bubbling to the surface and didn't want to miss any of them in a rush of hormones.

"So you and me. You want to make it work."

"Yes. Yes. A hundred times over yes." A brilliant idea suddenly surfaced for Neela. "I'm so serious I'm willing to tell Morris. And you know what that means."

"One hour until the entire hospital knows. And an eternity of 'I told you so's.' He'll also find some way to take credit." Ray stepped even closer, so close that their bodies almost touched.

Neela added, "In his mind he probably was the one that hired you and brought you to Chicago to meet me."

"Can we stop talking about Archie? Cause I'm losing my high. Oh, and British people are reserved, huh?" His eyes glittered in the moonlight, looking rather green, and she thought there wasn't a time when he looked more inscrutable. "Or is it just you?"

"Do you really care?"

"No."

Neela stood up on her tiptoes and finally closed the remaining space between them, rubbing her chest thoroughly against his on the way to wrapping her arms behind his head.

His hands tentatively came to grasp her waist, but she could tell he was still holding back. He was tense and seemed nervous, belaying the lightness of his earlier words.

Continuing to turn over a new leaf she just quietly asked, "What's wrong?"

He looked down and away. She had to listen extra hard to hear what Ray said next.

"I just didn't imagine it this way. My legs…" He trailed off and she suddenly realized that she could feel the barest hint of trembling in his body.

"Oh, Ray…" She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his jawline. She pulled his head forward and whispered in his ear, "I want you. Legs and all."

Leaning back Neela saw him still waiting. And she knew that this was an indication of where they had been. This time around she needed to make the move.

She leaned forward again and started placing light kisses along his jawline, distinctly avoiding his lips. She wanted to go slow, enjoying every minute and convincing him that this wasn't a Slam Bam Thank You Ma'am moment.

She supposed that that was what had been the problem with both Gates and Brenner and how they started off. And indicator of sorts…

Neela finally hovered directly over Ray's lips, noticing his eyes had closed sometime during the kissing process. But his hands remained firmly encircling her waist.

So she kissed him. And with the rain and damp air providing a backdrop, their kiss was pure fire. Warmth, sliding, caressing, not hurried.

That is until Ray finally decided to participate. Neela literally felt his walls go down – their kiss turned more urgent, his hands came up to cradle her back and her head and she was suddenly pressed more firmly against him.

She broke free. "You believe me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes. Shut up."

Ray's hands roughly shoved her pajama plackets open, then went around under them and onto her bare back. He pulled her to him again, pressing their bare chests together, and suddenly his hands were everywhere – in her hair, on her back, on her ass. Hers weren't any better, but the damn height difference meant she needed them on his shoulders more often than not solely to balance them out and keep them together.

She wasn't exactly endowed, but her chest felt so heavy and she wanted him so badly to –

It was like Ray read her mind as he pulled her head back and angled her slightly away from his torso. He slowly slid his hand up her bare skin and stopped right under one of her breasts.

Her breathing became harsher and she clutched at his upper arm in preparation for what was to come.

But the bastard lifted his hand off her body instead to shove her pajama top off her shoulders.

She took the hint and shrugged it off. Ray then grabbed her pajama bottoms and pulled her forward again back into his arms.

More kissing –

More heat –

But still no direct touching.

Her hips started to rock into his, eliciting a grunt from him. She forced them apart and finally (oh for the love of god _finally_) brushed her hand down the front of his boxers.

He ground out "Neela." Her name emerged sounding husky and oh so gravelly.

She couldn't know how she looked. Partially damaged from the long scar that ran along her ribcage, but still oh so beautiful. Chest heaving, hair a halo around her head. Petite, but with a presence that filled the entire room.

Ray took her hand, intending to head towards the bedroom, but at his tugs she didn't budge. He looked inquisitively at her – he didn't think she had suddenly turned shy.

"The couch." Neela licked her lips.

The couch signified so much for them – when she had moved in it was the bachelor pad eyesore that she had rolled her eyes over, mumbling "it figures." He had retorted with asking her where her damn couch was. He didn't think her ass would mind.

A month later she had spilled curry on it and he had practically given himself a hernia in the effort to get it off before it eroded the leather.

His conquests had paraded through on it, which had led to askance looks on her part in the morning, and smirks on his.

It had encouraged the shift in their relationship from just roommates to just friends to what the hell are we? She remembered that the distance between them on the couch had faded as they had passed along the aforementioned spectrum.

She recalled one morning when she passed by and realized she could no longer smell it's unique smell – she had gotten that used to it.

And so now she wanted to brand "property of Neela Rasgotra" all over it.

Ray looked like he didn't care where the hell they were as long as he got to keep touching her. It was gratifying.

"Hold on." Ray left her to quickly go into his bedroom. Her brain put two and two together. Ray emerged with a comforter and a small foil packet.

As they sat on the couch he carefully removed his prosthetics as she carefully draped the blanket over them, lending him some privacy.

And they started all over again.

She decided his hands were just the right size for – everything.

She decided she loved the feel of his goatee.

When he finally roughly touched her breasts she embarrassed herself by nearly clocking him in the head.

He returned the favor by nearly suffocating her when she touched him fully the first time.

It was awkward at times, it was wonderful, it was electric. And when they finally came together they could both say it was amazing and an indication that together they were far better than apart.

And at some point during their love-making – she honestly couldn't remember when – when he said "I need you too," she decided that was close enough for now.


	8. Chapter 8

"This sucks." Neela scowled.

The hustle and bustle of the airport hadn't stopped them from gently hugging one another off to the side near the security line.

"What?" She heard and felt Ray's question emanating from his chest.

"I'm horny." She pouted.

"Geez." Ray's eyes widened. "What happened to 'we're a reserved people?'"

"Last night happened."

Her cellphone vibrated in her bag.

Ray chuckled. "What's she up to?"

"Five calls. She's stalking me."

"Curious minds wanna know."

"She says I'm her romantic entertainment."

"What? Luka not giving it up these days?"

"It's more like I'm her form of _As the World Turns_."

"Well. Your life is about to get very, very boring."

"Moving in with you has never been boring." Neela smiled wistfully.

"So that's still the plan?"

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Yes."

"Then that's still the plan."

Ray took a step back and away from her. She felt colder immediately.

"Even in the harsh light of day? Even knowing what you're giving up at County?"

"Dubenko was already setting up interviews for me at other hospitals." Neela firmly wrapped her fingers through his. "This is important to me. You're important to me. Surgery is important to me. But sometimes you have to move on, learn something new, meet new people. I'm going to miss County – it's been six years. But I wasn't going to be there all of my working career. I'm just speeding things up. This is a chance I'm willing to take."

"Now you've got me horny." Ray's comment was said just as a family of four walked by, kids in tow. Mom's head snapped over in their direction as she frowned.

Ray sighed as Neela dissolved into quiet laughter. "Great – she probably thinks I'm the biggest perve."

"I know better."

"Two times over."

"Almost three if we weren't so old and tired."

"Speak for yourself."

She snuggled even further into him. "Did I say this sucks?"

He peeled her off of him and planted a searing kiss on her, not caring who watched or saw. Shoving her away he said, "Go."

"Ray – " She couldn't put everything she wanted to say into words.

"I know."

And she left, turning back once more to spot his familiar worn jeans, long-sleeved rocker tee and his oh so very well-loved expression.

Neela grinned. Ray also sported a very spectacular hickey that he hadn't noticed this morning – or cared to. She hoped he wouldn't get into trouble at work.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Morris who noticed it first when she walked in. When had he become so perceptive? Abby's pregnancy, Banfield's issues… Archie Morris was a regular empath.

"Something's different with you."

"Wha-?"

"You look…" Morris scrutinized Neela some more as she tried to hightail it to the elevators. "Glowy."

Neela pounded on the elevator button wondering what the hell was taking so long. She decided the best policy in this case was silence. And prayer.

Unfortunately Morris followed her to the elevator bank. "Wait. You were on vacation. You went to Boston and then –" As the elevator finally arrived so did Archie's lightbulb. He broke into one of his ludicrous smiles that made him look a wee bit demonic. He waggled his eyebrows and the last thing she heard him say as the elevator doors closed was "I'm calling Ray."

Unfortunately, it was _also_ Morris who first knew when Ray and Neela both said "I love you." Abby never let her live it down.

Neela had been leaving Abby a breathless voicemail in the doctor's lounge about her last visit with Ray. It was her last visit before she permanently moved down after finishing her residency. She had completed her contract and had earned employment at a Louisiana hospital.

"Abby he said it, he said –"

"What?! Ray said I love you didn't he? What a wuss. I lost the damn pool. I better be invited to the wedding."

"MORRIS!"

But it was Abby who first knew she was engaged.

And it was Abby who stood with her at her wedding.

Though Morris was of course in attendance.

**End.**


End file.
